


Feast Upon My Dark and Loving Heart

by anarchycox, TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bloodplay, Boy King of Hell Sam, Claiming, Dark!Vampire!Benny, Demon!Dean, Established Relationship, Ex-boyfriend Alastair, Fluff, If they are good on the show well you can guess, Jealousy, M/M, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Monster Boyfriends, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral, Ruby 2.0, Teasing, Vampire Bites, Violence, Werewolf Garth, bloodkink, crazy/leviathan cas, fangs, hostages, if so, is presenting a still beating heart to your boyfriend fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny are deeply, everlastingly in love. Benny loves to give Dean gifts, Dean makes sure that Benny is eating right.  They are sappy on anniversaries and even make mix tapes. The trail of corpses and blood that follows them everywhere, well the guys do like to spice up their dates. A demon and vampire fell in love. You might want to pray that they never notice you. A interconnected non-linear narrative of the horrible things that dark demon Dean and dark vampire Benny get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between TheProfoundBlade & anarchycox - basically, round 2 of the "30 Days OTP Challenge". There's a twist, though; this verse is dark, and violent, and gritty. If you're not into dark!verse, demon!Dean or dark!vamp!Benny then we've got a whole other story that's much more sweet and fluffy.
> 
> I (TheProfoundBlade) have the honors of starting us off and I can already tell this is gonna be fun to write between us again. Hope you enjoy~


	2. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by TheProfoundBlade

"Please, please! Let-let me go, please, I-I have a family, I-my mom she's-"  
"Aww, you're terrified aren't ya?" a dark drawl hummed from the shadows, chuckling, "how cute. He's gonna like you."

The man kept pleading and squirming in his restraints, the old wooden chair squeaking and cracking under him. The floor was stained by all manners of dirts and fluids and a harsh light was barely lighting up the distraught man. The southern sweet-talker was staying in the shadows still, a large machete reflecting in the lights every so often when he walked into the edge of the light. 

"Please man, I don't- what'd I do? What can I do-I-I--I have money, I got-"  
"Don't need your money darlin', just need you. You're just his type."  
"Hi-his type? What? What's-"  
"Mh-hm. Rugged, blue eyed, dark haired.. Just what he likes." 

The voice finally stepped into the light and leaned down slowly to the crying, shaking man, licking his lips and lifting them slightly to reveal an extra line of sharp, shark-like teeth over his normal ones. 

"Ain't seen him for weeks now. Wanted him to have a nice little snack when he came home." 

A distant sound of a door slamming made it into the little dark room, the southern man straightening back up and smiling devilishly as he moved with steady steps out of the door. A loud thud, muffled speech and laughs from far away made the poor man shake even more, completely unsure of what was going to happen to him. All he could do was wait... and think about who's type he was.

\---

"Honey, I'm home!" 

The heavy bunker door slammed shut and the dirty, bloody duffelbag landed with a thud on the concrete floor. He searched around the command room, looking for his lover, looking for anyone. He started to pout a little and blinked a few times over his deep, dark eyes, turning on his heel to hang up his heavy jacket on the railing behind him. He only managed to growl a little before a swift motion got him slammed up against it, chest pressed tight against the old stairwell.  
A pair of large, ice-cold hands carted under his shirt and brushed all over his sore muscles, a thick body pressing against his as wet, possessive kisses got spread all over his neck. He growled again and pressed back, stronger now than just six months ago, but the thick body over him was stronger and kept him pinned easy.

"Hey cher," the southern man drawled, voice raspy and rough, "welcome home. Missed ya so,"  
"Mhm, missed you too Benny."

He felt Benny lift a little off of him and he turned around against the railing, his own hands clutching onto Benny's gray Henley. He licked his lips as he scanned Benny top to bottom, pleased with everything he saw. The white patch in the vampire's beard was growing ever so slightly, and he loved it. 

"Got a present for ya Dean darlin'," Benny drawled, leaning forward to lick broadly across Dean's lower lip, humming as he bit down gently on it, sharp teeth drawing a little blood.  
"Really?" Dean blinked out of surprise, his black eyes retracting to show the usual glinting green he carried, "babe, you didn't have to get me anything."  
"Mmm well, just wanted somethin' to set the mood.. ain't gonna let you leave the bed tonight, ya hear?" 

Dean grinned and pressed forward, his bloody lips coating Benny's with sloppy kisses. The vampire growled, rolling his hips forward, the taste of Dean's sweet blood sending him soaring already. They hardly moved for minutes, tasting each other, Dean deliberately pressing his lips against the sharp fangs, enjoying the taste of himself between their tongues.

"Come now, can't wait no longer."

He led Dean by the hand to their dungeon and into the little dark room, the terrified man still tightly bound on his chair. Dean gasped when they entered and clenched around Benny's thick hand before taking a few steps forward, hungry eyes searching the man's naked body.

"Benny, he's gorgeous! Where'd you find him?"  
"Glad you like him cher," Benny hummed and kissed the back of Dean's hand, letting it go and closing the door behind them, "been tailin' him a few days. Figured he was just your type. He a bachelor too, ain't no-one expecting him to come home for a few days."  
"Oh, perfect..."

Dean flashed his black eyes and licked his lips, smearing the still-wet blood on his lips around them. Benny appeared behind the man and wrapped his thick hand around the throat under him, clenching tightly around the jaw and pulling the head back to expose the sweaty neck. Dean grinned and quickly straddled the poor man, big hands searching the clearly bruised torso, humming contently when Benny leaned down to kiss him. 

"Have some fun darlin', I'll go get some sleep. He whines real nice, promise."  
"Alright babe, thank you so much," Dean beamed and kissed Benny deep, tongue pressing against the sharp fangs one last time.  
"Anythin' for you cher."  
"Promise you'll be naked? I'll drain some blood for you."  
"O'course! And sounds lovely, thank you. Enjoy yerself huh?"

Dean spent a few hours poking and prodding their victim, setting up a drain to slowly fill up blood bags for Benny. Sharing was caring for this demon boy and his vampire boyfriend.


	3. eating ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't very long, just getting my feet wet into this new universe. Enjoy.

Dean sat on their couch, bowl of ice cream in hand. He was stabbing his spoon into it angrily, eating and then waving the spoon at the t.v.

"Stupid show off." He muttered before shoveling in more ice cream.

Benny sighed and sat down beside his pouty demon. "What's the problem chief?" He tried to get some of the ice cream and was just swatted away.

"It doesn't even taste like anything to you." Dean grumbled. 

"I like the texture." Benny replied. "Think we could make like a blood sorbet?"

"What is this Hannibal?" Dean said. He then paused and thought about it. "Actually Williams-Sonoma had their ice cream makers on sale, if you have it balanced with the right acid we might be able to pull it off. We'll go shopping tomorrow."

Benny smiled happily. And then the news came back on and Dean was back to muttering and shoveling ice cream in his mouth.

Benny watched as generic reporter number three had a solemn look on their face and talked of the gruesome murder of 5 girls - all 19, all blonde, all with their hearts missing, but bodies in pristine condition otherwise. There were no leads.

"Nice kill." Benny nodded, impressed.

"Fuck off." Dean grumbled. "It's not that impressive. He didn't even do it for himself I bet, but for that bitch. Showoff."

"Ahhhh," Benny drawled slowly. "So you think Sam did this." That explained the ice cream.

"Know it, has all the hallmarks of him, doesn't it? He always did like dead blondes." Dean scraped the bottom of their bowl, "And it's their anniversary coming up. 5 years. 5 hearts." Dean sighed wistfully, "It's actually really romantic."

"Hey we do romance!" Benny protested. "Last week we paid that guy's tab before we fucked and killed him. I even let you carve him up first."

"Yeah, but where was the pizzazz, we used to do that stuff by candle light, mood music. What did we do for our fifth anniversary?"

Benny thought about it, that had been a long time ago. "Vegas." He finally remembered.

Dean thought about it. Grinned. "Oh yeah that was a good time." 

"We should send them a gift. We have a really nice summoning chalice in the storage room." Benny said, pulling Dean's head down into his lap.

"Fine. Fine." Dean mumbled nuzzling in.

*****************************

This time it wasn't a bowl of ice cream, it was the full bucket.

Benny took one look and turned back to the kitchen and came back with his blood sorbet. Took some trial and error but they finally figured it out and Benny enjoyed it.

He sat beside Dean who was once again was the news. Only this time it was a report from Portland.

It seemed there had been a Men's Right's protest going on. It was broken up by a crazy man in a trench coat. The newscaster could only describe the scene as horrific and biblical level of destruction. The only footage they had was of a petite brunette whistling and the man in the trench coat running to her side, like a dog called to heel. They disappeared around a corner. There were 15 dead.

"Meg and Cas are looking good. He's heeling better." Benny said. "Surprised she left him off the leash like that."

"She sent an email said he's been better at control. Less likely to take a full city out. This was probably a test for them."

"So why you bummed, think you would be happy for them." Benny was a little confused, Dean adored Cas.

"Well sure, but I mean look at those numbers. 15 dead in less than half an hour, no weapons. That is quality destruction. I can't pull those numbers. I mean when we were young we could do that, but now, you and I are good to kill three, to what maybe 6 in a night? Barely gets a mention on a blog these days."

"Hey, hey, none of that." Benny protested and he pulled Dean in for a hug. "You and I? We do our own thing. They are a nuclear bomb, we're more refined than that. I like our machetes and knives and hands. I like how intimate our kills are. Listen what Sam and Ruby have is their thing - it's all fire and dramatics. Meg and Cas is chaos and black goo. Us, we're dark alleys, whispers of terror, the don't go to that house, it's the murder house sort of folks. All our great, just different." Benny kissed the tip of Dean's nose. "Let them all put on a show, and we'll just have our fun."

Dean snuggled in. "I guess. It's just...sometimes a show would be nice."

******************************

Dean was watching Hannibal. He really dug the show and was working through season one again. Benny came by and switched it to the news.

There was a bit about sports and weather and then back to the main story of the night. A grisly and shocking murder of a prominent divorce lawyer. He was found at his desk, perfectly posed as if working. At first cause of death had been unknown. When the coroner went to move him that was then they realized that his head had been cracked open. Or more precisely the top of his skull had been removed and the skin carefully put back in place. No one could figure out how it had been done or why the man had been targeted.

Benny smiled and pulled out his surprise. There perfectly sanded, polished, and the outside painted with beautiful black and gold swirls was the skull. With a spoon in it.

"Ice cream babe?"

"You even got me Rocky Road." Dean looked down at the treat and then back at Benny. "You're just the best babe."

 


	4. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this update!  
> This is early in their relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
> _also, there's smut. and blood. and drinking. just so y'all are ready._

Benny pocketed his big, bloody, bruised paws in his coat as him and Garth moved towards the club. It was loud, with what seemed like an ocean of snacks, but that was for later. He was here for Dean, who had asked him to meet him and his demon friends for a night of fun and getting wasted. The vampire couldn't say no to that. 

They were still feeling each other out, Benny and Dean, as the only other inter-monster-species couple that had been roaming the streets were Meg and Castiel. There was chemistry though, and Dean loved how he could ravage Benny in every way possible.. and vice versa.

The heavy bass of the industrial music started to buzz into Benny's bones as they made it through the front doors and deeper into the club. All manners of monsters were here, it seemed - demons, leviathan, vampires, sirens, werewolves... they were in good company. Humans were kept in cages as snacks, some high on drugs they were given by the club, others simply scared out of their mind, practically waiting to get pulled down from their cages and into the mouths of some monsters.  
Garth snarled and flashed his sharp canines at the bartender, another werewolf that had tried to claim Garth's mate. This was years ago. Garth still wasn't over it.

"Calm down boy," Benny mockingly cooed and patted the little man on his head, "heel!"  
"Shut up you big grunt," Garth growled in response, a little aggressive but Benny understood. 

He understood even better, the feeling of jealousy, when he saw what Dean was doing at the moment.

In the corner of the club, the demons were partying. Meg was sitting on Cas' lap, talking with Ruby and Lilith. Cas was chained, bleeding black from his eyes and mouth. He seemed calm however, Meg's hand brushing on his face. Sam was staying in the shadows with Crowley, drinking fine whiskey, flashing his yellow eyes as Benny scanned him. He didn't stare too long at those bright yellows as his gaze was pulled to pearly whites, located in the slim skull of Alastair, who was sitting comfortably with Dean in front of him, possessively nudging and biting at the freckled demon's throat.

And Dean seemed to want it, too.

Benny's blood started boiling. He knew they weren't technically an item, and he knew that Dean had been very on-and-off with Alastair for years, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt his black, dead heart. Garth bounced over to Dean and started a conversation, Benny frozen a few feet away. He saw how Alastair's eyes faded to his almost-gray normal ones and shot the vampire a smirk before imitating biting into Dean's throat.

"Hey, Benny, so good to see you man!" 

Dean got on his feet and passed Garth, leaving a very disgruntled Alastair. He pulled Benny's face into his hands and kissed him deep, lustfully sucking on the vampire's lower lip and groaning against him. Benny was still angry, positive he could smell the ancient demon's filthy scent all over Dean, but he melted into the kisses and decided to put on a possessive show instead.  
He wrapped his thick arms around Dean and almost crushed him in his grasp, one hand snaking down to the perky ass and grabbing it hard, pressing his tongue into Dean's mouth. They kept going, groping and rolling their hips into each other, Dean getting flushed and his black eyes shining from the bright lights over them. Benny peaked over Dean's shoulder to see a very pissed of Alastair, smiling against Dean's lips and bit down on them hard, drawing blood and a loud moan from the freckled demon.

"Fuck, so glad you're here," Dean gasped as they parted a little, a little stream of fresh blood running down his chin.  
"Mm-hm, glad I came, too. Although uuh," Benny nodded towards Alastair, furrowing his brows a little, "what was that about? Thought we weren't seeing anyone else."  
"Oh, uh," Dean shuffled a little on his feet, rubbing his neck, "yeah, I don't know.. He's still hungry after me I think. I don't want him though, promise. We're uh, we're done."  
"So why'd you let him suck on you so nice? Thought that was my job." Benny drawled and cocked his head, smirking a little.

Dean blushed bright red and blinked a little, retracting his black eyes. He licked his lips for the blood, looking around awkwardly, still rubbing his neck. Benny wondered why he was so flustered.

"I-I guess I .. wasn't sure if you were gonna show. And I've been horny all night, and.. yeah.."  
"Uh-huh," Benny smiled, pulling Dean close with one paw, "let me help you with that then, darlin'..."

He turned Dean slightly and started to back them up towards the table in the middle of the booth where the demons were sitting. They were drinking, and most got the message quick, pulling their bottles and glasses to them as Benny pushed Dean down against it, quickly hoisting the muscular thighs up with his hands against his thighs. Alastair sat to their left, growling, white eyes beaming but he was silent. 

"Need anything?" Garth asked Benny, leaning against the table, looking down at a writhing Dean.  
"Mm, pack o' AB negative maybe brother?"  
"You got it."

With a few pats on Benny's shoulder, Garth moved towards the bar. Sam was watching intently from his little table with Crowley, who was smirking and cocking an eyebrow with interest. The ladies hardly cared, other than Abaddon who was brushing a slender hand through the tussled hair of Dean. Benny noticed and winked at her, thinking she could probably join the fun sometime and he wouldn't mind... he loved red-heads.

The music was loud, but Benny tuned out all other sounds but Dean's breathing. He pulled Dean closer, rubbing their half-hard cocks against each other under the fabrics, earning himself a gasp and a Dean tossing his arms over his head. He was presenting for Benny, a flash of his stomach peaking out from his dark red t-shirt, and Benny dove down to kiss it, licking and biting his way around Dean's navel.

Garth returned with the blood pack and Benny thanked him as he got back up, thrusting forward slowly, Dean getting impatient. Benny released the muscular thighs and bit into the pack, intentionally letting streams of it trickle down from his beard and onto Dean's jeans, staining them right where the outline of Dean's hard cock was. The freckled demon was panting, observing with his head lifted a little, his hips tentatively pushing upwards. Meanwhile, Alastair had leaned back in his seat, one hand clearly pressing against his own hard length. Benny noticed at the corner of his eye and growled, loudly, snarling almost as he turned his head and let the last drops of fresh blood spill onto Dean's jeans.

"He mine now, chief," the Cajun drawled heavily, as he grabbed Dean's t-shirt, curling it into his fist and rolled his hips forward, letting Dean feel his hard, warm throbbing cock.  
"Fuck, Benny, please," Dean whined, his eyes melting slowly into black and his lips red from his teeth running over them constantly.. and the still-open gash in his lower lip.

Alastair cocked his eyebrow and just smiled, tossing his head back a little. He seemed like he was getting off on seeing someone else claim Dean. Not that Benny minded that, because that's what he was going to do - claim the demon, for all of his black-eyed buddies to see.

He threw Dean a smirk and a wink before slowly lowering himself onto his knees, his arm running over Dean's leg and hip and hand still tightly gripping onto the t-shirt. Dean had to lift his head higher to look, seeing the vampire tenderly kiss at the insides of his thighs, alternating between left and right ever so slowly. He kissed further and further into Dean's strained and stained crotch, nosing against Dean's sack and wetting the fabric with his broad tongue, effectively sucking and licking up the drops of blood from before.

"Mm darlin', love your scent..." 

Dean groaned and lifted his hips again, impatient, whining, twisting and turning as much as Benny's hand on his stomach would let him. With a smirk Benny let his wet, wide tongue press against Dean's clothed cock and stopped at the head, closing his lips around what he could and started to blow hot air onto it. His free hand was gliding under Dean's thigh and underneath the perfect ass, thick fingers pressing slightly between Dean's cheeks, teasing even further.

The bass of the music was making the table vibrate and it only helped sending Dean soaring. Benny noticed Abaddon's hand was still gently running through his hair, and he growled at her finally. She smiled lustfully back at him and pulled back, leaning back comfortably in her seat. Maybe she enjoyed the show too, like Alastair. Benny could care less though, as his mission was to make Dean wish he never even got close to the white-eyed fucker again.

He continued his broad tongue kisses on Dean's clothed, throbbing cock and kept teasing with his thick thumb at Dean's ass. Dean was babbling, alternating between flexing out as a bow and going limp under Benny's hand, soaring on the warmth, the attention, the claiming in front of everybody.  
The vampire released Dean's shirt to quietly open the very strained pants, the head of the demon's leaking cock quickly pushing through. Dean gasped and whined again, thankful for the freedom. 

Benny kissed back down Dean's left hip and just past the meaty crease of the muscular thigh meeting the slender hips. He looked up at Alastair a final time, before popping his teeth and growling,

"He mine."

He chomped down on Dean's thigh, earning himself a scream that melted into a loud moan from a Dean who was almost bouncing off of the table as he came from the extreme sensation, his hands finding Benny's hair and pulling at it desperately. Benny sucked through the fabric, ripping the piece off before returning to the bleeding bite, sucking passionately, lapping every drop he could.

He finally got up, Dean panting on the table, spent completely. He was smiling, almost laughing between pants and Benny licked his lips when he stood up and as he eyed Alastair a last time, finally turning his full attention on his demon on the table underneath him. Dean clawed at the thick waist to hoist himself up, soft cock caught between fabrics now and cold come starting to run down his stomach. He didn't seem to care one bit, though.

"So, you wanna be with me or not, demon-boy?" Benny growled, lifting his chin, looking down at the dark, deep, black eyes. The freckled man smiled in return, carting his hands underneath Benny's tight t-shirt and lapping at the bloody, bearded chin slightly over him.  
"Hell yeah, I'm all yours fangs," Dean grinned in return, pushing up a bit to kiss the vampire. 

Dean's friends seemed to approve of the display. Even Alastair. Garth had gone to fight the bartender. Benny would clear that mess up later. He was going to be busy the next half hour getting head at the table trying to hold a conversation with his new black-eyed buddies.


	5. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still very early in their relationship and is straight up smut. rough sex ahead.

Benny rolled over in bed, not surprised that it was empty. Dean had said from the beginning that he wasn't a stay the night sort of guy. He liked a good time and then he liked to move on. Only he hadn't quite moved on, he and Benny were fucking everywhere, drinking, partying together quite a bit. But Benny never woke up with Dean beside him. It was fine. Sure a nice slow morning fuck would be good, but not like he had any complaints.

And he definitely didn't have any complaints about how last night went. He sighed remembering the look of Dean as he sat on Benny's lap and rode him hard. Benny slid his hand down his body, figured a morning pull wasn't a bad idea. He was just getting into it when he heard a bang in the kitchen. Benny rolled swiftly out of bed and grabbed his blade that lay on his table. Sure he had the strength and teeth but sometimes you just liked to cut a guy. Benny didn't grab any clothes, and walked out dick still at half mast. 

He stalked to the kitchen yelling "Hey fuck face," before realizing that it was Dean.

Dean was still there, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

And only wearing one of Benny's white thermal shirts. Benny wore them long but Dean was taller than Benny, so the shirt was only barely covering his ass, but with the top buttons undone it was also sliding off of Dean's shoulder. Dean turned around and looked at Benny. The shirt was worn and thin enough he could see the shadow of pubic hair and yup, there was the tip of Dean's pretty dick. 

"Thought you didn't stay the night chief." Benny said. He didn't put the blade down, and he didn't stop staring at where his shirt ended. 

"You must have worn me out." Dean smirked, not that Benny could see. He stretched up slowly, leaning back so that he was completely expose, cock thickening thanks to the intensity of Benny's gaze. When he settled leaning back against the counter, his erection pushed up and the shirt wasn't covering anything anymore. "Slept longer than I meant, was going to have some coffee, maybe a bite and then head out."

Dean moved a hand off the counter and wrapped it around himself. "See something you like?" His voice was husky, his eyes drifting down to Benny's cock.

"Oh, you can do better than a line like that." Benny dropped the knife to the ground and took a step closer. He grinned and let his extra teeth drop. "I'm feeling like a bite myself."

"Think you got enough of one last night. You have plenty of pouches in your fridge." Dean kept a slow motion on his cock, not wanting to get himself too excited.

Benny stepped a little closer. "Fresh is better, isn't that what all those health nuts say?"

"Wouldn't know. My healthy is not getting the extra bacon on the burger." Dean realized teasing might have not been the best plan as Benny was starting to corner him. He tried to slide to the side a bit.

"You know chief, don't think you asked if you could borrow that shirt." And with that Benny rushed and slammed into Dean. There was a scramble as Dean was pushed into the counter. Dean realized that between Benny at his front and the counter at his back he couldn't get a good angle to fight so he feinted a knee to the groin and as Benny flinched back an inch Dean slid down to the ground and crawled through Benny's legs.

Benny had to admit that he didn't expect a move like that and by the time he had turned around Dean had gotten a couple feet away and crouched a little into a fighting stance. He grinned.

Both men were hard as a rock.

"You want your shirt back, why don't you come over here and get it?" Dean made a come here gesture and Benny leaped across the few feet. Dean was able to twist and flip so that Benny end on his back below Dean. Dean punched him in the face hard, broke his nose. Benny followed with a short jab to Dean's ribs. Dean rocked back a little, and Benny cock rested in the crack of his ass. Dean couldn't stop from moving against it a bit.

Benny used the moment and reached around to grab the back hem of the shirt and pull it over Dean's eyes. He then pushed Dean and flipped him over. Dean tried to get up on his arms, but Benny's weight was along most of his back. Benny grabbed Dean's hands and twisted them into the mess of shirt that was covering Dean's face.

"Didn't exactly fight your best there did you?" Benny sat himself up, putting all his weight onto Dean's ass. There was a grunt as he set his nose back into place. Dean tried to fight and Benny just put an elbow hard into the middle of his back. Dean eventually stilled.

"Now I believe I said I want a bite." Benny pushed himself down, admiring the sight of a naked Dean whose arms and head were all bound up in Benny's shirt. "You okay there chief?"

"Shirt smells like you. Getting a little dizzy. It's nice." Dean said.

"Okay then. Don't pass out before we get done with the good stuff." And Benny sank his fangs into the crux of thigh and ass. Dean shouted at the bite, struggled a little before settling. Benny sucked a little, not really looking to feed, just to mark the demon.

Dean starting rocking his hips into the floor. "There are other places you could bite you know." Dean said when Benny released him. "Doesn't always have be my thighs or ass."

"What can I say I'm a sucker for those bowed legs." 

"You suck alright."

"Haha." And without any warning, Benny pushed a finger into Dean. He was still a little loose from the night before, but it wasn't a pleasant sensation.

"Fuck it's called lube you asshole." Dean shouted.

Benny just twisted his finger, and scraped a little so it scored hard over Dean's prostate.

Dean moaned. "Coat, on couch." He managed to say. Benny took the few steps over and found the travel size of lube.

"Boy scout were we?" Benny asked as he coated his fingers and pushed three in. 

Dean was gasping at the pain, loving the high it was creating.

"Sure. learned a lot about knots and fire. All good things." Dean's cock was leaking all over Benny's floor.

Benny figured it was almost enough prep and gave his dick a quick coating, hauled Dean's hips up and then slammed home into Dean. Both men shouted at the feeling. Benny set a hard pace. If they had been human they would have bruised and scraped knees from the experience. Benny just kept pushing hard into Dean, pulling almost out before driving back hard.

He really did love morning sex.

"Just fucking touch me." Dean swore at Benny. Each push was causing his dick to slap against his stomach but that wasn't enough to get him off and his hands were to stuck to reach himself.

"No, come like this." Benny said with a growl. He moved them a bit, changed the angle so that his dick was dragging against Dean's prostrate with every push and pull. "Better come soon chief, because I ain't helping you out any if I go first." And Benny sped up even more.

Dean moaned at the abuse his prostate was getting and it wasn't long before he did come, splattering all over the floor.

Benny was done a few thrusts later. He pulled out of Dean slowly, showing his first bit of care of the morning.

"You going to free me from your shirt here?" Dean asked with a huff.

"In a sec." Benny said. He grabbed a bunch of the fabric behind Dean's head and pulled hard. It rocked Dean upright so that his back was against Benny's chest. Benny whispered into his ear, "But I had just washed these floors and you are going to clean it up."

Benny moved Dean and used the fabric to push him back down. He held him carefully as Dean couldn't see and didn't have his hands. "Lick." Benny held him steady as Dean licked his own come off of Benny's floors.

Only after that did Benny pull Dean's head and hands free from the shirt. He smoothed it down Dean's torso. He stood and got Dean a glass of juice.

Dean drained it in a few gulps.

"You look nice in my shirt chief." Benny said quietly as they sat on the ground.

"It's pretty comfy. Next time I stay over I'll definitely be borrowing it." Dean said. He tilted his neck a little, "Go on, have some breakfast. Figured you worked up an appetite. Eat and then we'll shower and you can buy me pancakes."

Benny sank his teeth into Dean's neck and drank a bit.

If his heart could have hammered away it would have. Dean was planning to stay over again.


	6. Cosplay + “It’s too dangerous out here for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Dean _loved_ dress-up. He loved it before he turned to a demon, and he sure as hell loved it as one. Benny didn't mind, most of the time, as Dean would turn every costume into a story and a kink and well.. that wasn't bad at all.

It was the most fun when they both dressed up, though. 

October was going slowly by, towns and townsfolk getting more and more excited about Halloween, old folks tales and stories about murderers and haunted houses were getting shared as usual. One Friday evening, Dean and Benny sat in the Impala observing from the distance a house party in a big, beautiful house. People in their mid 20's were dancing, drinking, laughing in their awkward Halloween costumes. 

"My fangs're itchin'", Benny growled from the passenger seat, pressing back into his seat, "ain't nothin' like getting drunk on drunk-people-blood."  
"Huh," Dean smiled, "never thought of that. I should try it."  
"You should."

They had spent time clearing a house on the opposite side of the road from the house party, making it a typical horror house, spreading rumors it was empty. They knew, eventually, a horny couple or three would make their way over to the house to get freaky, and that meant fun-time for the monster-couple.   
Just as they expected, at around midnight, the first overly-drunk couple sauntered from the house party, past the dark Impala and stumbling up the stairs to the empty horror house. 

"Wanna wait for another pair?" Dean questioned into the air, looking down the street.   
"Naw sug, need it now." Benny groaned and adjusted his costume. He looked over at Dean who was looking worried, furrowing his brows, "somethin' wrong?"  
"Uh, just a moment alright?"

Dean opened the car-door and started walking across the street, a bit past the party-house. Benny shook his head and got out too, looking over the roof of the car to see what his demon was up to. He had to smile a little and felt his cold heart melt slightly when he saw Dean make it over to two young kids dressed up as ghosts and kneel down in front of them. The vampire started walking over, pocketing his big hands in his dark slacks and started listening in.

"What're you guys doing out so late, huh?" Dean questioned the two boys, looking worried.  
"Sorry officer," the youngest boy replied, lifting his trick-or-treat bag, "we just wanted to go trick or treating early.."

Benny made it over and stood a few feet away from them, adjusting his silver badge on his chest slightly. They had dressed up as local policemen to try and scare the drunk couples with guns and trespassing charges, but right now they worked out perfectly in another context.

"Well this is very early for trick or treatin'," Benny drawled, turning up his accent heavily "also, boys like y'all're s'posed to be in bed by now, ain't ya?"   
"Right, how far away do you boys live?" Dean asked, turning his head quick to smile at his boyfriend.  
"The end of the road," the oldest kid answered, pointing down the street.  
"Tell you what, me and my partner will drive you boys home in my awesome undercover cop car, that old Impala over there, if you promise me not to go out trick or treating without your parents again, alright? It's too dangerous out here for you."

They drove the boys home, Dean intentionally revving the engine loudly to make the boys excited and giggle, dropping them off after talking to the parents about what had happened and making the parents promise not to punish them too hard. The boys were just excited about Halloween.   
As they drove back to their spot outside the haunted house, they saw two new couples stroll over. As they parked, Benny leaned over and kissed Dean tenderly, deep.

"What was that for?" Dean breathed, smiling, chasing Benny's lips a little.  
"You're just so good with kids, I love that 'bout you."

They waited for another five minutes, making out and getting riled up before going into the house, ready to investigate for possible trespassers. They made sure to block every door and window the horny couples would have access to in their chosen rooms, and spent the rest of the night toying with the adventurous but terrified couples one by one. There were lots of screams, and blood, and fucking. A perfect October night.   
The next morning a woman walking her dog saw blood leaking out from a windowsill and saw a flayed arm tossed on the roof. She called the police. Dean and Benny had made sure to discard of their own police costumes, knowing it would send the police district into a craze, thinking some mass murderers would be from their own flock. 

Dress-up was fun.


	7. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again short, but I wanted it a very specific way and that meant short.

"Babe, babe, look at me?" Dean's voice echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls. "Babe. Benny please, can you lift your head? Just a little, just for me?"

Dean was ready to cry when Benny managed a small nod and his head slowly came up. His eyes were so bloodshot, skin so pale. His arms were stretched above his head, so high, so tight that Dean thought it a miracle his shoulders hadn't dislocated. But then he was pretty much in the same boat. He knew his one leg was broken, and he thought maybe a rib or two. Hard to tell, his torso had been worked over so much.

But Benny, Benny was worse. These hunters really had it in for Benny, for vampires. What made this really fun is that this one time, they were actually innocent. 

The hunter came back in with another jar of Dead Man's Blood. He ripped the last tatters of Benny's shirt off and started carving up his back with the blood. Benny was flinching swearing. He tried to close his eyes.

"No babe, just keep your eyes on me. I know it hurts, but we'll be out of this soon, but you need to keep your eyes on me. Just let me see that pretty colour yeah?" Dean was pleading, and Benny did his best for his love.

Benny kept staring at Dean as the hunter worked him over.

"Going to make you two pay, you sick fucks." The hunter said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look there is plenty you should kill us for, but this - we didn't do this."

"Right we find a demon and a vampire at a Sunday School of slaughtered kids, but they are innocent."

"We are." Benny drawled, spitting blood and a tooth out. "King of Hell sent us to investigate. Some demon's gone rogue. The man hates cliches like that."

"Oh really?" The hunter snorted. "Bullshit." He jammed the blade into a kidney and Benny screamed. 

"Eyes Benny! Let me see them!" Benny was in so much pain, but he raised his head again. Looked into the green, lost himself as best as he could in it. "I love you babe. Yeah?"

"I know cher, I know." Benny just wanted to sleep, but every time he began to drift, Dean yelled and screamed until Benny was gazing into his eyes.

Eventually the hunter got bored with Benny and moved over to Dean, Started carving sigils into him, Dean's flesh in agony, smoking in spots.

Now it was Benny's turn to beg for Dean to look at him.

"Your brother, or someone will come. We just have to hang on a little longer. That's it babe. Just keep looking at me and hang on." Benny said throat sore, heart sick. "Someone will come and we will destroy these mother fuckers, send them to hell to be play things for Crowley's hounds."

The hunter broke Dean's other leg.

"Mon coeur, mon amour, s'il tu plait, reste avec moi." Benny said.

Dean kept his head up, his eyes locked on Benny.

"Just hold on, help will come." Benny promised. He figured it was a lie. But a little hope before dying was never a bad thing. "Je t'aime, je t'adore. Pour toujours."

"How touching." The hunter started to whip Dean, the whip wet with holy water.

Dean was crying from the pain, but kept his eyes on Benny. He was determined that Benny would be the last thing he saw.

 

They didn't hear the knock at the door. But Sam had always been a quiet knocker. Slamming a fist against a door was just rude after all.

One of the other hunters opened the door.

"Hi there, I'm with the FBI, we're investigating the horrific crime, I just had a few questions." Sam smiled.


	8. Bathing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

After Sam rescued them, Benny and Dean decided they should keep a low profile for a while. They were stocked up on food for both demon and vampire, and thankfully neither of them cared enough about normal domestic things such as cleaning or laundry. They preferred running around naked anyway. 

Dean walked, very slowly, to the showers, supporting himself on the cold bunker walls, groaning when he felt a wound heal a little. As he came closer to the large shower room, he heard the water running already. He hadn't seen Benny for a while, neither of them very talkative the past few days, but whenever they were near each other their hands touched, or they held each other for a while.   
He stopped in the doorway, looking to the end of the large, white room to see Benny sitting on the tile floor, the spray of water running over naked, bruised body. He smiled and started shuffling towards his lover, chuckling a little the closer he got, seeing that Benny was probably sleeping.

"You alive?" 

Benny blinked and turned his head up towards Dean, not looking one bit impressed. He shook his head and closed his eyes again, sighing,

"Ha-ha, ain't you just a right joker."  
"I have my moments," Dean grinned and stood a few feet away from the spray of water. 

He looked around, thinking if he should turn on a shower for himself, but decided against it and walked in between Benny's spread legs, causing the spray to turn into heavy drops hitting Benny's thighs and belly. The vampire groaned and looked up with one eye, the silhouette of Dean above him a little frightening... and gorgeous, of course.

"Mind if I come sit?"   
"Courteous.. even though you's ruinin' my shower," Benny smiled, crooked, his lower lip still a bit swollen, "sure darlin'. Come on down."

Very slowly, and grunting all the way, Dean lowered himself and plopped down on his ass on the tiles. He whined from the coldness of the water and Benny chuckled, helping the demon lift his legs over his thighs. Scooting forward slowly, getting pulled by Benny's strong arms, Dean ended up curled in over Benny's chest, face in towards the muscular neck, his hands resting curled around the broad shoulders in front of him. 

The water was nice, even if it was cold on the floor, but the streams that went between them and the soft drops was enough to make his muscles relax. That, and the soft kisses Benny occasionally pressed against his neck and shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep now cher," Benny whispered, brushing his broad hands up and down Dean's bruised, black-and-blue back.   
"Mmm.. Carry me to bed if I do," Dean sleepily replied, getting even more comfy resting on his lover's strong shoulders.

Benny hummed in approval and kissed a little deeper in on Dean's neck, as if asking for permission. He was still weak and hadn't had as much blood since their return as Dean would have preferred, but the vampire was stubborn and picky. 

"Go ahead," Dean hummed, scooting their groins together a little closer, "maybe we'll have energy for a lil' somethin' somethin'."

Benny sunk in his fangs, slow and tender, Dean sucking in a breath through his teeth. Once Benny started sucking, very timidly and almost without any force, Dean brushed his hands into Benny's hair and scratched a little, picking scabs. Gross habit perhaps, but he had to distract himself from the stinging somehow. 

They ended up slowly rutting against each other, the water finally running cold after about an hour. The bruised and battered pair made their way into the bedroom and collapsed, sleeping for half a day, Dean dreaming vividly of Sam's gory, extravagant power-display over the idiot hunters. He wanted to go find some hunters of his own when they woke up again, give them the same treatment, hell, worse than anything they could possibly imagine they'd ever experience. 

Not until tomorrow though. Dean wanted sleep, sex and pie first. He figured he earned it.


	9. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by anarchycox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their very first meeting

Benny had been eyeing the couple at the bar for a while. They looked tasty. Clearly tourists, clearly a little out of their element here in the south. But she was bubbly and curvy and he was a bit of a douchebag. So perfect.

The guy had been suckered by a pool shark and was currently being set up for a fall. Benny didn't recognize the guy. He was hot sure, but not Benny's concern. Benny finished wiping the bar down and brought over a frothy drink to the lady, one with an umbrella and laid his accent on thick.

"Ah cherie, vous etes, tres belle." He even bowed a little as he presented her drink. Benny winked, "You are too pretty to be sitting here alone. Didn't you know this bar is haunted?"

"Ooooh, I love ghost stories. Tell me." She said licking her lips and leaning in. So Benny wove a bullshit tale and kept her laughing and flirting. They both turned their heads when they heard swearing by the pool table. She sighed, "I told him not to play pool. There are sharks you know." She said seriously.

"There are, and it is a crying shame that there are people who would take advantage of such innocents like you two fine Northern folk. Now you want to know where there is a real haunted place? One I guarantee will send a shiver down your spine? The sort only locals talk about, not some sort of tourist trap."

She said yes and was so excited. Benny drew her a map to a small graveyard on the edge of the swamp. She left a good tip and dragged her man away. Benny walked over to the pool table. "Hey chief, keep it to reasonable levels yeah, don't want to be cleaning your sorry ass blood out of the parking lot."

"I can take care of myself just fine. Wanna play me?" The guy was wearing a flannel plaid shirt even here, bit of a midwest accent on his tongue.

"Nah, chief, I ain't that foolish. And pretty boys ain't my type." 

"Oh, I bet I'm a little your type." The man's gaze drifted to the door that the tourists just left through. "But I'm a little busy so maybe another time."

"Just stay out of trouble." Benny growled a little.

"Nah, that's boring. But tell you what, because I'm such a nice fella, I'll keep trouble off your steps." The guy winked and for a second his eyes looked black, but Benny dismissed it as a trick of the light, of the shadows by the pool table.

Benny clocked out an hour later and headed to the graveyard. Sure enough the couple was sitting on the grave that Benny told her too. Benny had some fun making noises, stomping around a little. The man was annoyed, and she was squealing in a combo of nerves and joy. Benny was feeling hungry and began to close in.

And watched a car drive up to the graveyard. It was a gorgeous black beast of a car. And the guy from the bar emerged.

"Hey folks, what are you doing out here?"

"She heard this place was haunted and wanted to check it out. And you ripped me off!" The guy stood. "I want my money back."

"Sorry, doesn't work like that." The guy grinned and approached them. "You know you shouldn't be out here, lots of people have disappeared here over the years."

"I know, the bartender said it's haunted." 

"Yeah, don't know about that, but I do know that this spot is used by a killer to get rid of bodies. One I've been trailing for months. I'm FBI, and I need you two to come with me." Benny watched him hold up a badge. And realized the fucker's eyes had indeed gone black. And he was trying to steal Benny's kill.

Benny came out of the trees. "Oh hell no chief, this here is mine."

"Bullshit, I've been working them all night." 

"What do you think I was doing?" Benny yelled.

"I don't know, your bartending job, and poorly I might add, I never got a refill."

"Oh, this place isn't haunted, you were just trying to trick us?" The girl sounded sad. The douchebag at least realized there was trouble.

"You two a team? Going to rob us blind?" He pulled the girl up and pushed her behind him. "You can have our wallets, just don't hurt us."

"Okay, one, we aren't a team. I wouldn't work with a pretty boy demon. Two, sure I'm going to rob you. Three, I'm going to hurt you a lot."

"Hey!" The demon yelled. "I'm not that pretty, I'm actually fairly rugged. And what you got against demons?"

"Nothing, so long as they stay out of my way. Now get away from my kill." Benny dropped his fangs.

"My kill you mean." The demon's eyes were black.

"Don't see your name on them." Benny protested.

The demon sighed and moved fast, pulled the guy over and kneed him in the stomach so he bent over. He ripped the guy's shirt and pulled a knife from his pocket. The human screamed as a D was carved deeply into his back. "There D for Dean as in me."

"Ooooh, I'm really now impressed with how badass and evil you are." Benny snorted. "Now, how about you toddle along and leave me to my meal." Benny moved and grabbed the girl who had been trying to inch away.

She started to scream and Benny just covered her mouth to stop the shrill noise.

"Look you got one, I got one, let's just call it a day." Dean offered.

"Yeah but I did all the work to get them out here, you just followed our trail. Lazy ass demon."

"Hey, I'm on vacation, I'm allowed to be a little lazy." The man was whimpering at Dean's feet and the woman had grown silent in Benny's arms, just tears falling on Benny's hand.

"Well you've just ruined the mood entirely." Benny said. "I was going to have fun and everything." Without another word he sank his fangs into her and drank her dry. Dean started carving the guy up more, his screams echoing in the empty space.

Soon enough they were dead and Benny and Dean dragged their bodies to the water and dumped them in.

"Well, I'll be moving on from this town, it's all yours if you want it chief." Benny said mildly.

Dean was about to respond but the vampire had moved quick, and got a punch in and had Dean by the throat. "But I promise you pretty boy, I see your demon ass again, won't be so cuddly. You don't fuck with a man's kill."

Dean twisted and fell and rolled so he was on top of the vampire, knife at his throat. "I don't respond well to threats."

"Am I supposed to care? To be scared?" Benny laughed, tapped his knife that he had pulled out during the roll against Dean's ribs. "This won't kill you, but it's blessed so it will hurt like hell."

They stayed there for a time, looking at each other before Dean finally hopped off.

Dean backed up to his car never taking his eyes off the vampire. "Well this was fun, we should do it again sometime."

"Stay the fuck away from me chief." Benny replied.

"Oh now see, you've just sealed it, going to have to bug you. Sort of like a cat like that. Love people who don't want me around." Dean winked and climbed into the Impala and drove off.

Fucking demons, Benny thought. He made his way back to his truck and started driving north, the south didn't have a lot of appeal right now. Maybe the midwest.


	10. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by theprofoundblade

Benny had moved to a small town in east Tennessee, landing a job at a diner/bar. He had fed all the way there, not settling on a town before he was sure he was as far enough away from that damn demon as he could be. He had charmed his way to the job and was enjoying his flirting with the co-owners enough to let them live... for a while, anyway.

The night he had planned to ask them to join him after work for a midnight snack, he encountered some problems. Customers were being annoying, staying for longer all day, buying more meals and drinks - which, for the business, was great - but it just prolonged the wait for the hungry vampire. The couple was attractive, young and fun, and he had thought about how he would seduce them into letting him drink from them as they would be fucking. The thought of it alone made him distracted enough that he didn't see or hear a man sit down in front of him by the counter.

"Well would you look at that."

Benny blinked out of his bloodlust-fantasy and lifted his head to look, taking a few moments to really register who it was. It also helped when the cocky fucker winked and flashed his black eyes.

"Christ, what the hell..."

He sighed deep and dried his hands off in his apron, looking over the diner to seem like he cared about the business. The stupid demon was just smirking, twiddling his thumbs on the counter-top. When Benny finally turned his attention back to him, he licked his lips a little slow, catching Benny's attention. Those lips were sultry. 

"Promise I didn't come to steal your kill this time. I just came for the pie."  
"Uhuh," Benny groaned, leaning a little forward over the counter, "I don't trust you black-eyed bastards."  
"I love pie. What kinds do you have? I saw a sign. Hand painted and everything."

Benny shook his head, fuck this dude was annoying. The way he was licking his lips thinking about pie was even more annoying, because it was arousing. Benny shivered and tried to stop his own mind, obviously he was amped up and horny from the expectation of the night and he wasn't going to let that stupid demon ruin it. 

"A few kinds," he muttered, noticing the owners staring at him, "Banana Cream, Pecan, Apple Crumble.."

The demon licked his lips again. Fuck, stop that, Benny thought while he kept reciting, 

"Blueberry, Peach, Pumpkin... Do you need to know about our cheesecakes, too?"  
"Nah," the demon smirked, "I think I'll have a slice of the Banana Cream one, if you don't mind."

The demon sat for a few hours, adding to the annoyance of customers staying for longer than usual. Benny kept busy though, cooking throughout the day and flirt with the owners, occasionally giving the demon a new slice of pie. He managed to taste all pies except the pecan before closing.  
As the last customers were leaving, Benny was crowding the guy in the couple just at the edge of the kitchen, clear in view for the demon. He was sweet-talking the man, palming him gently, smiling and kissing tender kisses over the man's neck as the rest of the customers left. 

"Hey! Bear-guy! Got a final order!"

Benny growled and groaned, eyeing the cocky demon from underneath the man's jaw, seeing that stupid, smiley smirk. Fucker.  
The demon bought the last pecan pie and left, winking as he closed the door and drove off in the beautiful beast of a car Benny so clearly remembered from their first encounter. Benny spent some time exciting the couple some more, talking sweet nothings into their ears and promising the night of their lives. They promised to be at his place no later than 2 a.m., as they had to close down the diner and clean. 

Benny decided to take his time getting home, stopping at some stores on the way to pick up lube, toys, collars, chocolate... Benny was many things, and sometimes he was even a romantic. Blood tasted better when sweetened with chocolate.  
As he drove up to his little house, he saw the couple's car outside already. He smiled, knowing they had an extra key and quickly jumped out of his car, excited to see if they had started without him. 

Even before he opened the door, the sweet scent of arousal and blood hit him. He inhaled deep through his nose, pressing the side of his face against the coarse wood of the door, his teeth already prickling from hunger. He opened the door slowly, humming to himself, licking his lips in anticipation. He put down the bags of toys by the door and looked up as he closed it, eyes widening. 

The couple was sitting on his bed, wrapped up together with rope. They were unable to touch but kept rubbing against each other as they made out, their eyes hazed. Blood was streaming from cuts on their thighs, coating them slightly, neither of them seeming to notice or care. To the left of the bed, the demon from earlier sat with a fork and the pecan pie, slowly eating and minding his own business. Benny couldn't decide on what he wanted to stare at the most, but his fangs dropped and a low, glottal groan escaped his throat when a pulse sent out more blood from the couple's wounds. 

"Sorry about last time," the demon simply said, taking another piece of the pie, "I gave 'em some of my Molly, it's a bit stronger than normal. They seem to dig it though."  
"What's-"  
"You're pretty attractive. Sassy. Fun. And you make amazing pies. Figure I'd make it up to you, knowing you sorta had plans with these guys anyway."

Benny licked his lips. Maybe the demon could join in. Maybe they could rip the loving couple apart together. Maybe he lusted just as much as Benny.

"Go ahead. I'll get out of your hair. Maybe next time we run into each other we could share a kill instead. Think that'd be fun."

The demon winked again and ate another forkful of pie, the couple still moaning and grinding next to him on the bed. Benny was shivering, his fingers twitching to get onto business and at that point it didn't even matter who of the three he got to do.

"Stay?" he breathed, eyes blown dark from lust.  
"Nah man," the demon sighed, getting up from his seat and walking over next to Benny, "next time. Have fun." 

Benny looked over his shoulder to see the demon opening the door, standing halfway out of it before peeking back in quick. He winked a last time and smiled,

"Name's Dean, in case you didn't remember."  
"Benny."  
"Have fun Benny. They taste great. Had to have a little test before handing them over. Hope you don't mind."

Dean was the first demon Benny bothered to remember the name of. As he killed the couple, slowly, he thought about how he'd love to rip out people's throats while staring into those dangerously gorgeous green eyes, having Dean lick off the blood from his thick fingers with those plump lips encasing them after. He hadn't lusted for anyone like that in years and as he threw out the bodies in the pond nearby he hoped to hear the engine roar from the black beast the black-eyed beauty rode. No such luck. But he was going to keep up hopes for another encounter soon.


End file.
